


Color (Jester Lavorre x Reader)

by Jinxitty



Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, Xhorhas (Critical Role), Xhorhouse (Critical Role), jester is adorable and i love her, laura bailey is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty
Summary: Currently catching up to Critical Role cause I let myself get behind and it’s now 5am and this idea crossed my mind. Sorry if I do get some of the details wrong, I was trying to recall how Matt described the clothing style and tried looking up the info just to double check but couldn’t find anything and I didn’t want to go episode diving to find exactly when Matt mentions things.Takes place around Episode 62, so there will be spoilers for anyone not caught up by then!!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Reader
Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066961
Kudos: 3





	Color (Jester Lavorre x Reader)

It was an interesting thing, really. You had heard the rumors of this new group of people. A very interesting group of people. They had made waves when they had arrived, having a meeting with The Bright Queen herself. Not only that, but two of them were dressed only in small leathers during said meeting! You didn’t know if that bit was just made up or not, you had thought it was but then when you saw the giant tree that suddenly grew from a tower, you only thought that maybe the outlandish rumors true.

Of course, being the only green tree in Rosohna, you had to take a look. You had to get closer and see. No, you weren’t about to break into the mansion of those of the Bright Queen’s favor, you were just going to stay on the street and look. That’s all, just take a look then leave. You wouldn’t disturb anyone in the process.

At least that is what you intended to do, but when you got to the street and saw the tree, you couldn’t help but stay longer than intended. It was just so... green. It was beautiful. And large. You had thought that the Lucid Bastion was the only attraction that anyone would talk about, but this, this was something completely different.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” You couldn’t help but startle as you noticed the blue-skinned tiefling that seemingly came out of nowhere. Well, she didn’t come out of nowhere. She had just walked up when her firbolg companion pointed out the sudden attention, but you hadn’t noticed as you were too taken aback by the green tree.

“It’s green,” you pointed out, as if that wasn’t obvious enough. The blue tiefling had a bright smile as she giggled at your gawking.

“Yeah and big, right?” She snickered at that, the thought of a dirty joke entering her mind.

“Yeah...” You gaze couldn’t help by being distracted from the tree (somehow) to the tiefling. She wore such... interesting clothing. Definitely a dress, but a rather pretty one underneath some leathers and a green cloak. The style of clothing is more so what’s interesting, out of place with the rest of the capital just like the tree. Hell it wasn’t even just her style of clothing, but her accent and mannerisms, everything about her seemed out of place. Yet welcomed at the same time.

“You like what you see?” Her giggling caused you to snap out of it once again, a blush settling across your cheeks as you realized you were staring. You quickly averted your eyes back to the tree, which you noticed had what looked to be different orbs of light in its branches now.

“S- Sorry. It’s just... this place is so dark. Lots of greys but that tree is so... so...”

“Beautiful, right? Oh it is like a beacon of hope!” You couldn’t help but gaze at her with the wording she used, like she did that on purpose. She just gave an ever mischievous smile to you as you gave a hum and contemplated her words.

“It’s definitely pretty.” You couldn’t tell if you were still talking about the tree as the tiefling continued to smile and swing herself side to side, allowing her dress to twirl slightly. It was a simple movement but it looked so free and like liquid in clothing form. “Really pretty.”

“You want to see it closer?” Your eyes widened at the proposition, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish as you didn’t know how to respond. Would it be rude to say no? But what if this is a trap and if you said yes, you’d be led to some dungeon and interrogated for gawking so harshly? The tiefling seemed to notice your hesitation as she reached out and grabbed your wrist, beginning to drag you before you had a chance to say a thing.

You did your best to keep pace with the rather excitable blue tiefling as she led you through the front gates of the mansion before going around the side to the tower. Your eyes couldn’t help but glance at the main building as you went around, wanting to see the different details. Your eyes immediately shied away when you noticed yourself being watched by a... by a human? A human female that gave you a cold glare as you continued to be led to the tower by the tiefling. 

A tree, a human, and odd clothing... your mind began to race as your face probably displayed your emotions as you pieced together everything. You were so taken aback by the demeanor of this tiefling and the tree that you didn’t even notice how easily she was able to get inside the gates of the mansion. Like she lived there. The rumors and gossip came back to mind as your face flushed heavily at the thought of being dragged to gawk at a damned tree by one of The Bright Queen’s chosen. Or at least, that is what the rumors you heard call them.

The tiefling stopped at the base of the tower, smiling brightly up at the tree before smiling to you, smile stopping a bit as she noticed the paled expression and how frantic you must have been. “Is something wrong?” She did seem slightly worried as she asked, as if perhaps you changed your mind about the tree when you got closer.

“I, uh, I just-” You floundered as you tried to think of what to say to this individual. This very pretty, happy, blue tiefling with an interesting accent, interesting clothing, and interesting weapons. Of course it was just at this moment that you’d notice her weapons and the muscles on her arms when you pieced everything together. It was at this moment that you felt like you completely screwed up. “Thank you for everything you have done!” You couldn’t help but exclaim as you didn’t know what else to do. You almost began to bow because why not make yourself look like even more of a fool?

The giggling from the tiefling before turning into full laughter is what halted your panic before causing it to grow tenfold as you realized how much of a fool you must be. You wanted to be executed on the spot.

“You’re so adorable!” That was definitely not what you expected as you felt the panic subside to being more shy. “But I mean, we did do a lot huh? Just returned a beacon back after it’d be stolen, giving hope back to your home...” The blue tiefling deliberately trailed off as she looked to your reaction before quickly waving her hands. “Just kidding! There’s no need to pray to us like gods or anything although that would be pretty cool.”

You honestly had no idea what to make of this individual. She seemed to speak two different things at once with having a teasing, joking sentence but constantly having a second meaning with her words. She always kept the lighthearted viewpoint as she spoke and not once had the smile completely left her face. She was absolutely mesmerizing.

“S-sorry.” You couldn’t help but apologize to her. “I just- I didn’t recognize who you were at first and then when I did I realized I must look like a complete idiot with all the staring. It’s just that this place has no color but there’s this giant tree and then you show up with your strange clothes and--”

“My strange clothes?” She did sound slightly offended at you saying that and you began panicking again.

“I don’t mean to offend! It’s just that most of the clothing is stiff and has shape to them but yours is so flowing and free and really really colorful and bright and pretty and just so different!” Your face must be a mess with being flustered. The tiefling seemed to be contemplating your explanation before twirling her dress side to side again as she frowned.

“We probably should buy new clothes, huh?” Her face then lit up as she looked to you. “You can help!”

“What?!” You couldn’t help but blurt out in surprise.

“You know the capital a lot better than us and seem really nice! I like you and think you’d be great with helping us clothes shop!” She seemed so excited at the mere idea of shopping. She honestly seemed like she’d get excited at anything and that in itself was rather adorable.

“I- I don’t know, you’d probably look fine in anything,” you said, wanting to compliment the tiefling before you realized how much weight your words could potentially have. You face flushed again as she smiled brighter.

“You are so sweet! Oh I want you to meet everyone else! Then again, Beau and Caleb don’t really like new people all too much... but Caduceus will tell them that you’re okay! Ooh you’d love Caduceus! He makes dead people tea!” 

You were able to stand your ground this time, preventing the tiefling from being able to just drag you to the mansion. She seemed to frown a bit at your resilience but she let go to give you some space. 

“Sorry... again... I just, well we did just meet and it’s all a bit much at the moment so I think I need some time to process.” A beacon was returned by people from The Empire, a 60ft tree has grown in a place with no color, this tiefling with an interesting accent and clothing shows up and begins leading you everywhere without care, it really is a lot to process. All you wanted to do was look at the tree from a safe distance and now you’re in completely unknown territory and have made yourself look like an idiot multiple times in the span of about twenty minutes.

“No that’s understandable... How about you take me to a nice bakery and we can sit and eat sweets and drink tea or milk?” She suggested and you thought about it. You know of some bakeries but a nice one? You didn’t know if there would be any place that is as bright or outlandish as this tiefling is but maybe she’ll be delighted all the same?

“We can do that.” You agreed as getting to know her might help a bit with coming to terms with a lot that has happened.

“Great, it’s a date!”

Wait, what?

You were seconds from protesting but stopped yourself. While this tiefling has your head spinning in circles, she is a rather welcome change of pace. And while the circumstances are rather interesting, a date with her might not be all too bad? Besides, it might just be a friendly thing. Nevertheless, do you really mind getting to know this ray of sunshine in this dark and cloudy place?

“Yeah, it’s a date.” You agreed, before remembering a very important detail. “Wait, I never got your name,” you said. She seemed to also realize that you two never really introduced yourselves as she gave a giggle at that before giving you a bright, sweet smile.

“My name is Jester.”

  
  



End file.
